Retrato
by umedarklight
Summary: El primer aniversario que no celebraré, Neji. UA


**Aclaraciones:**

*Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

*este FF no es mío es de **Huuya** quien fue tan amable de darme el permiso de pasar esta historia a un Neji y Sakura de Naruto. La historia o FF original es un shaoran x Sakura de ccs

**Advertencias:**Tragedia, posible OoC.

Narración [Normal]

— **Dialogo** [guion, negrita, normal]

_Recuerdos_ [cursiva]

— _**Dialogo de recuerdo**_[guion, negrita, cursiva]

"Pensamientos" [comillas, normal]

-.-.-.- [cambio de escena]

.

* * *

.

_**Retrato**_

.

* * *

.

.

_Capitulo único._

.

.

.

.

"_Por siempre estaré junto a ti…."_

_._

.

Una fría y lluviosa mañana

Un año.

Noviembre acababa de empezar, en la calle, la gente se resguardaba en sus casas, mientras que otros salían o regresaban de trabajar. Quién sabría de sus vidas. Solías sonreír, pero tu mirada buscaba algún lugar en el horizonte, como si ahí estuviese esperando la respuesta que esos inexpresivos rostros se negaban a dar. "Como si hubiera un horizonte". Esa era la misma pregunta de todos los días, que nunca me atreví a hacerte.

O si no, solías inventar alguna tonta broma, estúpido intento tuyo de hacerme reír. Solo que yo me reía. No de tus bromas, si no de tus esfuerzos por hacer al fin una bien. Y tú creías que era por tus bromas, o yo al menos creía que tú creías eso, porque en tus ojos siempre estuvo ese maldito no sé qué tuyo que te daba un aire de misterio y ¿sabiduría?

Me río de eso. Si en tus ojos hubiera habido sabiduría, jamás habría pasado eso. Si hubiera sido eso, jamás habrías sido tan tonto como para hacer lo que hiciste. He vuelto a reírme de ello

Arrugo y lanzo el bollo de papel que hay en mi mano, me recuerda a tu supuesta sabiduría. Una sabiduría cubierta de mocos_._

_._

_._

_15º centígrados, con un clima húmedo y lluvioso, según los marcadores, con posible amenaza de nieve__… en__ el cruce de las __av..., 5__: 45 __pm._

.

.

Son como un eco, tus risas, tus palabras. Contigo, sí, contigo, la pequeña Sakura Haruno aprendió a usar palabras como: 'maldición, estúpido, diablo'. No porque fueras alguna clase de delincuente irrespetuoso, o algún matón de preparatoria. No, tú eras de todo menos eso. Definitivamente no. Todo lo contrario, tu dulzura y aparente dureza no contrastaban con mi inocencia y candor. Tu deseo de protegerme me hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

_._

_._

_Mi pequeña __histérica _me decías.

¿Quién además que tú serías capaz de llamarme así sin temor a amanecer frente a un precipicio o a ser encerrado en una jaula repleta de leones hambrientos?

_Niña __tonta._

_._

.

— _**La torre de **__**Tokio.**_

— _**¿La torre de **__**Tokio**__**? - **__Bostezo, no tan convencida__**- ¿hoy…**__**? ¿**__**No se supone que es **__**m**__**añana?**_

— _**¡Claro! Se nos va a volver rutina…**__**. además**__**, quisiera ir **__**h**__**oy - **__la fresca sonrisa en tu rostro me hipnotiza. Y lo sabes __**- ¿sí?**_

— _**No. Y no me sonrías así….- **__sabes que no puedo __resistirme, no__, hoy no lo lograrás__**.- bien, y qué esperamos….**_

— _**Te vas a divertir - **__el triunfo se ve en tu cara._

.

.

¿Por qué siempre quisiste protegerme? ¿Por qué los hacías? ¿Para demostrar tu hombría? No lo sé, solo sé que lo hacías. Pero…

.

.

—_**No la asustes- **dijo una voz._

— _**No es contigo, amigo, **__**deja que la**__** preciosa se lo buscó- **__esos dos se me acercan, __¿__cómo es que de comprar chocolates termine en una pelea__? ¿__Qué hago, Dios mío, qué hago…? __**- Además sólo queremos jugar un poco...**_

— _**Déjala- **__la ira helada de su rostro me asusta. Sus ojos eran mucho más fríos que la nieve._

— _**Oye, la lindura es mía...**_

.

.

Siempre indefensa, eso era lo que tú creías. Pero ¿no te dabas cuenta que el que necesitaba protección eras tú? Sí. El grande y todopoderoso Neji Hyuga. Pequeño e indefenso. Yo quería protegerte.

.

.

_**en el cruce de**__**...**_

_**frente**__** a la torre de **__**Tokio**__**. **_

_**Una colisión **__**vehicular**_

_**Sospechosos**_

_**tres**__** heridos, uno de gravedad...**_

_._

.

Escúchame bien, Neji Hyuga. Ya no puedes protegerme más, ahora ya no. Ahora tú estás muy lejos. Solitario.

Sí. Ahora yo estoy arriba y tú estás abajo. Tres metros bajo tierra. Ya no puedes protegerme. Ni tampoco puedes hacerme llorar más de lo que estoy llorando ahora.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**¿Review/Comentario?**

**.**

**.**

**PD:** Al final Neji muere por un "accidente" automovilístico, obviamente provocado por los tipos que estaban acosando a Sakura, que se pusieron a perseguirlos (como parte de su "tradición" de aniversario, Sakura y Neji solían ir en moto a la Torre de Tokio). Este no pudo resistirlos mucho, y murió.

Espero les guste esta historia como a mí me encanto.

Me despido.


End file.
